peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 December 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-12-21 ; Comments *Start of show: 'I don't know about you, but I think old Pineapple Face is kinda cute. Less than an hour ago, I was talking to someone from Radio 4, who have, for purposes so obscure I needn't go into then here, transcribed some of my remarks from last night's programme, and seeing these things written down made me realise that what I thought of as middle-aged exuberance is in fact spluttering incoherence. So, tonight, brevity and caution rule.' *The second part of the 1989 Festive Fifty, backed by session repeats and records. *Number 32 had never been played by Peel on the radio before. Sessions *Where's The Beach, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1989-08-01. 'Tripping The LUV Fantastic' available on New Season: The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Wedding Present, #7 (Ukrainian Session #3). Recorded 1989-05-02. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). Tracklisting *Where's The Beach: 'Deliciously Deranged' (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: 'Sertsem I Dusheyev' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'I think they're making fun of us, you know. I don't think these are traditional Ukrainian numbers at all....Wasn't Dusheyev a footballer? I'm sure I heard a reference in it to Nevin, and also to Stanley Rous. Perhaps I'm beginning to hear things, I don't know.')'' *Jungle Brothers: 'In Dayz 2 Come (LP-Done By The Forces Of Nature)' (Warner Bros) *Dembo Konte & Kausu Kuyateh: 'Amadou Faal (LP-Jali Roll)' (Rogue Records) *Where's The Beach: 'Suakin' (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: 'Cherez Richku Cherez Hai' (Peel Session) *Four Brothers: 'Siya Zviriko (CD-Makorokoto)' (Cooking Vinyl) *''(JP: 'Stars of my birthday party, which certainly was the night for me of the decade, along with the one with the Fall, the House Of Love and the Wedding Present. An unforgettable night and, quite clearly, if I dropped dead tomorrow, I couldn't complain. The only complaint that I did have about it was that a lot of people have written to me regularly over the years. I wrote to them and said, "Why don't you come along to this party?". For one reason or another, I suspect because they imagined it was going to be a kind of showbiz event, they didn't come. A lot did, but quite a few didn't, and that sort of saddened me, because they missed a terrific night.')'' *Where's The Beach: 'Tripping The LUV Fantastic' (Peel Session) *(trailer for the Saturday Sequence) *D Strut: 'This is Real-Mongo's Bad Trip Mix (12 inch)' (Noize Beat) *Wedding Present: 'Zavtra Ya Budu Pid Ne Bom Chuzhim' (Peel Session) 1989 Festive Fifty: Numbers 40-31 *'40': Birdland, 'Paradise (7 inch)' (Lazy) *(trailer for Radio 1 FM, now available in East Anglia) (JP: 'Come near our house and we'll set the dogs on you.') *'39': Dub Sex, 'Swerve (12 inch)' (Cut Deep) *'38': Fall, 'Dead Beat Descendant (7 inch-Cab It Up)' (Beggars Banquet) *'37': Pixies, 'Here Comes Your Man (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) *(JP then plays the beginning of the same band's 'I Bleed', before realising he has made the following mistake.) *''(JP: 'I said that something terrible was going to happen this year, and it's just happened, because I played you the wrong track. I said that I was always nervous about doing the Festive Fifty, because I knew that one of these years something appalling was going to happen. This is the first time it's happened. As I say, I played you the wrong one.)'' Not the first time: see 30 December 1986 and 20 December 1988, the latter also involving a Pixies track. *'36': Pixies, 'Wave Of Mutilation (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) *'35': Inspiral Carpets, 'So This Is How It Feels' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Course. I only made that mistake really to see if anybody was paying any attention, and it turns out that they are. The Mayo phone, white hot it is now, with people telling me that I made a similar mistake last year, but with the Pixies as well, and if that's true, and it very likely is, then I apologise even more.')'' *'34': De La Soul, 'Eye Know (LP-3 Feet High And Rising' (Big Life) *''(JP: 'Sometimes, you know, I don't relax in these programmes until I've got something monstrously wrong.')'' *'33': Spacemen 3, 'Hypnotized (7 inch)' (Fire) *''(JP: 'At number 32, a record that I've not played before, I have to admit.')'' *'32': Jesus Jones, 'Info Freako (7 inch)' (Food) (full write-up at Teenage Kicks) *''(JP: 'A major fave with boy Kershaw.')'' *'31': Bob, 'Convenience (EP-Convenience)' (House Of Teeth) File ;Name *a) 21st December 89 *b) 'Festive 50s' folder', '1989' sub-folder, file F50_1987_4031 *c) JP19891221.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:31:21 *b) 00:45:19 *c) 01:34:11 ;Other *a) Sound quality variable: a small electronic buzz appears during the chart countdown. *b) Excellent VBR quality: starts during D Strut track and continues to end of show. ;Available *a) John Peel - Festive Fifty Radio Archive *b) IAP's Tapes *c) Mediafire Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:IAP's Tapes